Turquesa
by iwillshutup
Summary: Porque seus olhos mostram se está feliz. DH spoiler/slash


**Turquesa**

― Teddy, o que isso quer dizer? – James perguntou, sobre a carta de Hogwarts que estava na mão do outro menino, enquanto os dois estavam sentados na escada da casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow.

― Quer dizer que nós vamos ter que passar uns meses sem se ver, Jamie.

― Eu não quero passar meses sem te ver, Ted. Eu quero ver você o tempo todo.

― Eu também, mas eu tenho que ir para escola, para aprender várias coisas e ensinar para você, e então quando chegar a sua vez você vai saber mais do que todo mundo – os olhos de James brilharam.

― Você vai me ensinar, Ted?

― Vou. Quando eu voltar, no natal.

― Mas falta tanto para o natal. – James disse, lentamente, esmagando o coração de Teddy com seus olhos castanhos, que mostravam tristeza.

― Eu sei, Jamie. Mas eu vou te mandar cartas, certo? E espero que você mande para mim também. – James abaixou a cabeça.

― Eu gosto do seu cabelo azul. Você deixaria o seu cabelo azul o ano todo, Ted? Para lembrar de mim? – Teddy automaticamente mudou a cor do cabelo de verde para azul e prometeu para o outro que ficaria assim não só durante esse ano, mas toda vez que ele fosse para Hogwarts. E James sabia que ele não mentia. Teddy não mentira quando disse que eles seriam melhores amigos. E não mentira quando dizia que tinha presentes para ele. Teddy nunca mentia.

― #―

Quando Teddy tinha seis anos, o bebê Jamie – como ele o chamava – nasceu. Todos estavam dando toda a atenção a James, mas ele não se importava. Quando Teddy viu o bebê pela primeira vez, decidiu que James seria seu melhor amigo.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Teddy e James estavam sempre juntos e "Ted" foi uma das primeiras palavras que o garoto aprendeu a falar.

Albus nem teve tempo para sentir ciúmes de Teddy, pois logo que ele percebeu que seu irmão mais velho gostava mais do metamorfomago do que dele, Lily nasceu, com seu cabelo ruivo e brilhante que chamava atenção de todo mundo.

Teddy nunca deixava nada de mal acontecer com James, e o menino o adorava mais do que a qualquer coisa e qualquer um, por isso ele não se importou quando todos os adultos só se preocupavam em mimar Lily.

― #―

O primeiro ano de Teddy na escola tinha sido um grande lixo. Ele não suportava as senhas para a sala comunal, as cores da grifinória, a obsessão de todos por Quadribol ou os professores.

Ele passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, lendo livros e mais livros, sempre copiando as partes interessantes para enviar em cartas para James, que sempre respondia com desenhos do que estava acontecendo com ele. Teddy sempre sorria quando via um desenho de James, mesmo que eles fossem apenas bonecos de palitos com nomes para serem identificados.

Ele passou os primeiros meses esperando que tudo acabasse para que ele pudesse voltar para casa e falar mal dos professores para James.

Então, quando o feriado do natal finalmente chegou, Teddy ficou muito animado, e todos os colegas dele se perguntavam porque ele tanto ansiava a volta para casa, se nem ao menos tinha pais.

E o mesmo ocorreu nos outros anos.

― #―

Quando Teddy foi para o quinto ano ele já havia decidido que queria ser um auror. E sabia que para isso teria que ir muito bem nos NOM's**. **Porque, além de tudo, ele tinha que dar um bom exemplo para James. Ele não queria que James fosse mal nos seus NOM's e dissesse que ele também tinha ido mal. James tinha que ser espetacular em tudo que fazia.

Por isso, depois de muito estudar, Teddy passou nos NOM's com notas perfeitas em todas as matérias, exceto Aritmancia, na qual obteve um E. Então quando James viu os resultados de Teddy ele soube que ele teria que estudar muito, porque Teddy não aceitaria que suas notas fossem muito menores.

O sexto ano de Teddy passou sem muito alarde. Os NIEM's só viriam no sétimo ano, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que seria o melhor ano dele em Hogwarts. James estaria lá.

― #―

― Eu não acredito que estou indo para Hogwarts. – James disse pela centésima vez no vagão que dividia com Teddy e alguns outros grifinórios.

― O que você esperava, Jamie? Ser um aborto?

― Fica quieto, Ted. Eu ouvi você falar sobre isso durante seis anos e agora é a minha vez.

― Sua animação vai acabar com a primeira prova. – Teddy disse. – Mas aproveite o primeiro ano enquanto pode, Jamie, em pouco tempo você vai estar fazendo seus NOM's e eu quero que você passe em pelo menos sete. E quero quatro O's.

― Teddy, só porque você teve praticamente O's em tudo não significa que James também deve que ter. – disse Harry, um dos amigos de Teddy, nomeado em homenagem ao seu padrinho. Teddy assentiu, mas James sabia que ele não podia decepcionar Teddy. Como Teddy nunca havia o decepcionado.

Depois de alguns minutos, Victorie entrou na cabine deles. Ainda que fosse sua prima, James não gostava dela porque ele sabia que a garota sempre tentava fazer co que a atenção de Teddy se voltasse para ela.

― Por que você não deixa seu cabelo verde, Teddy? Ou vermelho? – Ela perguntou quando a viagem estava quase terminando. Teddy encarou James e disse:

― Porque eu prometi a James que ia deixá-lo sempre azul quando estivesse na escola.

― #―

James quase enlouqueceu no dia em que entraria no trem para seu terceiro ano. Ele estava procurando Teddy, que tinha prometido se despedir dele, quando ele o viu com outra pessoa. Quando ele o viu com Victorie.

Ele não deveria estar se sentindo tão mal, quer dizer, Teddy merecia uma garota que o fizesse feliz, não merecia? Então porque a mente dele gritava que ele tinha que separar o casal? Por que suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia tão forte? Por que ele estava entrando em pânico? E, acima de tudo, por que Teddy não parecia realmente contente?

― Teddy está lá atrás. ― disse sem fôlego, apontando por sobre os ombros, para uma cortina de fumaça. – Acabei de vê-lo! E adivinha o que ele estava fazendo? Beijando a Victoire!

Ele olhou para os adultos, evidentemente desapontado pela falta de reação.

― Nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Beijando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo...

― Você os interrompeu? ― quis saber Ginny ― Você é tão parecido com o Rony...!

― ... e ele disse que estava aqui para vê-la partir! E daí ele me mandou embora. Ele estava a beijando! ― completou James, achando que não havia sido claro o bastante.

― Não seria lindo se eles se casassem? ― murmurou Lily, extasiada ― Daí sim o Teddy realmente faria parte da família.

Todos ficaram felizes por Teddy e Victorie. E James se sentia mal demais para ao menos sentir alguma coisa. O que aconteceu foi um metamorfomago triste e um garoto sem falar com a prima o ano inteiro. E pela primeira vez, James não voltou para casa no natal.

― #―

― Jamie! Você não pode me evitar todo o verão. – Teddy gritou, batendo na porta do quarto do garoto na casa dos Potter.

― Eu não estou te evitando, Teddy, estou cansado e quero dormir. E você pode, por favor, parar de me chamar de Jamie?

― Jamie, por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso. – James abriu um pouco a porta e olhou para Teddy do lado de fora. O que James mais gostava nele era também o que menos gostava. Quando Teddy estava se sentindo muito feliz, muito triste ou muito irritado, ou muito qualquer coisa, a cor de seus olhos e cabelos mudavam sem que ele nem percebesse. E ver os olhos cinzas de Teddy fez James saber o quão mal o garoto estava.

― Olha, Teddy, eu não tenho direito nenhum de falar nada, quer dizer, você é que tem dezenove anos, eu ainda tenho treze. Não posso te proibir de ver quem você quiser.

― Você pode, Jamie. Você é meu melhor amigo, então se você olhar para mim agora e dizer que não quer que eu namore Victorie eu vou terminar com ela. Na hora. E vai ser melhor do que estar sem nenhum dos dois, porque eu penso que estou traindo você quando estou com ela, só porque você não gosta de nos ver juntos.

― Você é feliz com ela, Ted? Eu quero dizer feliz de verdade, não quero que diga que está porque é o que está acostumado a fazer.

― Eu não sei.

― Você se sente como a gente se sentia quando começávamos uma competição ridícula de algo como pegar borboletas ou achar a flor mais estranha nas estufas na casa de Neville? Porque eu não te vi sorrindo daquele jeito com ela, Ted. Seus olhos não ficaram turquesa.

― O quê?

― Quando você está muito feliz seus olhos ficam turquesa, apenas o quando você está tendo um momento feliz de verdade, Ted. E eu não vi isso com a Victorie. Seus olhos continuavam castanhos, continuavam normais.

― James...

― E eu não quero que você fique com ela. Mas eu aprovaria se ao menos tivesse certeza de que está feliz com ela. Eu aprovaria se seus olhos ficasse turquesa, mas não ficam.

― Você tem razão, Jamie. Você sempre tem razão, não é? Acho que você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo. Eu vou terminar com ela.

― #―

No dia em que James recebeu o resultado de seus NOM's, Teddy se formou no curso de auror. James estava deitado no sofá do apartamento de Teddy, segurando a carta, ainda lacrada, enquanto Teddy preparava a comida para comemorarem.

― Mas e se eu fui mal? Eu não vou poder arranjar nenhum emprego.

― Então espero que tenha ido bem.

― Você não vai ficar muito desapontado com meus resultados, vai, Ted?

― Não, porque eu sei que eles vão ser bons. – O estômago de James se revirou com isso. Ele tinha medo de ter ido muito mal e Teddy nunca mais falar com ele.

― Você abriria para mim? Por favor!

― Você parece uma criança falando desse jeito, Jamie.

― Bem, eu vou ser sempre uma criança enquanto você me chamar de Jamie, então o que eu falo não faz muita diferença. –Teddy deu a volta no balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de estar, pegou a carta de James e a abriu, lendo com atenção.

― Nada mal. Poderia ter se dado melhor em poções, mas você passou em todos e conseguiu cinco O's. Parabéns, Jamie. – Os olhos de James começaram a brilhar de alegria e alívio em saber que tinha finalmente terminado, agora só faltava os NIEMs, em dois anos.

― Ah, eu tinha uma coisa para contar! – James disse animado. – Vai ter um olheiro do Chuddley Cannons no próximo ano na escola! Imagina se eu for chamado?

― Quer dizer que você não se formaria para arriscar uma carreira jogando Quadribol?

― Bem, você faz parecer ruim, mas é.

― Saiba que eu acho que você deve se formar, James. Você é muito bom em Quadribol e aposto que eles ainda vão querer que você jogue para eles depois de um ou dois anos.

― #―

James teve que recusar a oferta do Cannons de jogar para eles depois do sexto ano, apesar de lembrar ao olheiro que ficaria muitíssimo grato se a oferta continuasse de pé depois de sua formatura. No natal daquele ano ele contou para Teddy o que fez, e o garoto mudou a cor do cabelo de verde para azul e sorriu, aprovando a decisão.

Para a surpresa de todos, Albus havia levado Malfoy para casa naquele ano. Para a surpresa de todos, exceto de Lily, que sorria para Scorpius sempre que podia, Albus parecia saber algo mais.

E ele realmente sabia. Lily disse no jantar, quando a família estava reunida. Lily e Scorpius estavam namorando. Ginny deu berros pela casa dizendo que ela nem ao menos havia dito para família que estava namorando e aparecia com Malfoy. Harry sorriu, e soltou um comentário do tipo "Não é como se isso não fosse óbvio" e Lily sorriu, sabendo que seu pai iria fazer com que sua mãe entendesse.

James viu a expressão de Lily ao olhar para Scorpius, depois que tudo se resolveu, e em seguida se virou para Teddy, que estava sorrindo. Só então se tocou. Estava apaixonado por Teddy Lupin.

― #―

James se formou passando em praticamente todos os NIEM's. E as horas de estudos sem parar, alternadas com os treinos de Quadribol, pois ele era o capitão, valeram a pena assim que ele viu o sorriso de Teddy e o brilho em seus olhos. Seus olhos que estavam turquesa. Por ele.

Teddy disse que James poderia se mudar para seu apartamento logo que eles chegaram na casa dos Potter e o garoto aceitou, arrumou suas malas, se despediu de seus pais e foi para o apartamento de Teddy. Seu apartamento. O apartamento deles.

James conseguira uma vaga como artilheiro no Puddlemere. Ele torcia para o Cannons, mas o Puddlemere praticamente dobrou a oferta e ele não teve coragem o suficiente para recusar tanto dinheiro.

Teddy passava muitas noites fora tendo que fazer rondas em lugares perigosos. E a cada minuto que o metamorfomago demorava James se preocupava mais. Até vê― lo chegar, com seu cabelo preto, para ficar mais sério, sorrindo e contando histórias do que tinha acontecido.

― #―

― Eu não vou conseguir. Eu não posso, Ted. Eles não podem me obrigar. – Ted abaixou, mais uma vez, o livro que estava lendo e olhou para o outro. James ainda tinha dezenove anos e tinha sido chamado para representar a Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

― Eles podem te obrigar, Jamie. Você assinou um contrato, lembra? Você quer fazer isso. O jogo só é daqui a uma semana. Vai acabar com a Holanda.

― É o primeiro jogo da copa, Teddy, e se eu fizer alguma coisa errada? E se eu cair da vassoura? E se eu não marcar pontos o bastante? E se eu fizer o jogo ser chato demais? – Teddy riu.

― Você é bom nisso, Jamie.

― Eu sei que eu sou bom. Eu sou muito bom. Eu sou um dos melhores artilheiros do mundo. Eu sou um dos três melhores artilheiros da Inglaterra. Eu sou ótimo.

― Eu sei. – disse Teddy e continuou a ler o livro.

― Como você consegue ler enquanto eu estou tendo uma crise, Ted?

― Você não está tendo uma crise. Você está nervoso sem motivos. Você treinou muito para isso. Você merece estar onde você está, Jamie. Agora me deixe terminar de ler.

― O que você está lendo que é mais importante do que eu?

― Eu estou lendo o livro que sua mãe escreveu, James. O que ela autografou para você e pediu que você lesse. Porque eu sei que você não vai ler e ela vai perguntar sobre isso e você não vai saber uma palavra do que está escrito, então eu decidi que leria e te diria o que acontece.

― Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Ted.

― Você faria mais do que imagina, Jamie. Você pode fazer tudo o que quiser.

― #―

Teddy sempre gostou de ser metamorfomago porque costumava animar a todo mundo, principalmente James, que adorava quando ele colocava um nariz de porco no rosto ou deixava seu cabelo de todas as cores.

Mas depois de crescer, Teddy percebeu que a vida poderia ser mais fácil sem seu dom. Principalmente depois que ele descobriu que James sabia o que ele estava sentindo só para olhar para seus olhos. E ele detestava quando não se controlava e mostrava que estava muito feliz ou muito triste, muito entediado ou se divertindo demais.

Mas o momento em que ele começou a realmente detestar ser metamorfomago foi quando James fez a Inglaterra ganhar o primeiro jogo da copa.

Frações antes do apanhador da Holanda pegar o pomo para fazer do jogo – que já tinha durado oito horas – um empate, James marcou dez pontos para a Inglaterra, lançando a goles entre os aros.

Depois de ouvir que tinha ganhado, James voou na maior velocidade possível para a parte do campo onde Teddy tentava assistir o jogo, quando ele tinha que impedir as brigas dos holandeses com os ingleses, jogou sua Firebolt no chão e abraçou o outro.

Nesse momento Teddy percebeu que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. E o que ele tinha mais medo era que James conseguisse perceber isso olhando nos seus olhos.

― #―

― Já percebeu como tudo foi tão simples para Lily e Malfoy? – James perguntou enquanto via as fotografias da irmã e do noivo no último natal. – Quer dizer, Scorpius disse que gostava dela, Lily disse que também gostava e agora eles estão quase se casando.

― Por que isso agora? Está apaixonado? – James engasgou, mas logo voltou ao normal.

– É claro que não, Ted, por quem eu estaria apaixonado?

― Eu não sei, não sou eu que posso ver outros seis garotos se trocando num vestiário. – James se sentou no sofá, onde estava deitado, e olhou para Teddy que lia um jornal na mesa.

― E por que você diz que eu sou interessado em garotos?

― Porque eu sou interessado em garotos e sei quando outro garoto também é.

― E por que você nunca me contou?

― Eu achei que você tivesse presumido. Eu não tive mais nenhuma namorada depois de Victorie.

― Isso não quer dizer nada. Eu achei que você tivesse uma namorada e não quisesse me apresentar, com medo de que eu te fizesse terminar com ela também.

― Sem namoradas. – Teddy disse sem emoção, ainda atrás do jornal.

― Então tem um namorado que você não me apresentou com medo que eu ficasse com ciúmes.

― Sem namorados. E por que você ficaria com ciúmes? – Teddy perguntou, abaixando o jornal relutante, com medo de que seus olhos pudessem dizer algo. James se levantou do sofá e se sentou na cadeira em frente à de Teddy, na mesa.

― Porque eu gosto de você Teddy. Não como amigo ou como irmão. Eu gosto de você de verdade, e tenho tentado dizer isso há quatro anos, mas o momento nunca parecia certo e eu cansei de esperar esse momento. Porque talvez o certo seja dizer em qualquer momento.

― Jamie...

― Eu sei que você provavelmente acha que eu sou só um garoto de vinte anos que virou jogador de quadribol porque não sabia fazer nada além disso, mas eu te amo, Ted.

― Jamie, você poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse. Tudo. Você sabe das notas dos seus NIEMs.

― Mas eu me matei de estudar por você, Ted. Porque eu não queria que ficasse decepcionado. Eu queria que seus olhos ficassem turquesa de alegria por mim. Como eles estão agora. Só de olhar para os seus olhos eu posso dizer que você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero, Ted.

― Jamie, eu sou muito velho para você. E muito chato.

― Você sempre me disse que seus pais poderiam ter aproveitado mais tempo juntos se seu pai não tivesse sido teimoso demais para ficar com a sua mãe, por ser mais velho que ela. Meu pai te contou a história, Teddy. Não vamos perder tempo porque você se acha velho demais para mim. E você é a pessoa mais interessante que eu conheci. Você esteve lá em todos os momentos me fazendo ser melhor do que eu sou.

― Eu não fiz nada, Jamie. Você que tem talento. Eu sabia que você tinha talento desde que eu recebia os seus desenhos quando eu estava no meu primeiro ano. E você desenhava bem. De verdade.

― Eu tinha cinco anos, Ted.

― E eu já sabia que você ia ser tão perfeito.

― Não sou perfeito. Eu me esforço para ser bom o suficiente para você, mas quanto mais eu tento, mais você me pressiona. Foram os NOMs, os NIEMs, a Copa Mundial, você sempre me fez ir mais longe.

― Porque eu sabia que você podia! E você seria bom o bastante para mim, mesmo sem isso, Jamie.

― Eu não seria. Eu não sou. Mas eu acho que a gente pode tentar fazer isso dar certo. Eu quero e você quer.

― E seus pais, Jamie? O que eles vão pensar?

― Você não é um Malfoy. – Teddy riu. – E quem se importa com o que eles vão pensar? Nós temos que estar felizes, Ted. Não eles.

― Eu te amo, Jamie. – James deu a volta na mesa e beijou Teddy. Foi como se eles nunca houvessem beijado ninguém antes, foi o beijo por qual eles haviam esperado tanto tempo. E os dois sabiam que, mesmo fechados, os olhos de Teddy estavam turquesa.

― #―

**Nota da Beta-Reader: **Foofa, adoreeei a fic, e não chame mais ela de boba! Ela é linda! O final é mais-que-perfeito. Você deixou ela super leve e inocente, e eu acho que uma Teddy e James _tem_ que ser assim, mesmo essa tendo sido a primeira que eu li. E você me fez me apaixonar pelo ship, estou pensando seriamente em escrever uma também... Parabéns, a fic é demais, e você merece ganhar o challenge! Ah, e obrigada por ter coragem de entregar sua filhinha pra eu betar, essa é a primeira fic que eu beto e adorei a experiência!

**N/A: **A fic é para Gabriela. Porque ela detesta slash. Detesta muito. Mas ela prometeu que leria tudo que eu escrevesse. Então me fez fazer o scorpius ser hétero nessa fic, juro que preferia um Al/Scorp. Haha. Também vou agradecer minha beta B. Wendy, porque ela realmente gostou da minha fic e falou mal do apartamento do Teddy. semata Além de ter batizado (:


End file.
